Spoken Language Understanding (SLU) is a process by which a speech signal is interpreted to provide a human/computer interface. The recipient of a query is explicitly defined by the user. For example, when a user is talking to a computer, the user either pushes a button or begins the query with a dedicated phrase known to the computer (e.g., Hello Computer). Either the button or the dedicated phrase informs the computer that the next statement is assumed to be directed to the computer for recognition and interpretation. These are significant restrictions and design limitations for any human/computer interface.